Vehicles equipped with slide doors typically include a roller assembly having two or three guide rollers mounted to a frame. The frame connects with the slide door and pivots relative to a door panel of the slide door. Traditional vehicles use a latch that hooks around a striker to fix the slide door in a specified position. The latch is normally mounted to the door and the striker to the vehicle body; however, these can be reversed depending on the layout.
Three of the functional components of the slide door, the roller assembly, the latch and the striker, are often spaced relatively far from one another, which typically is not a problem where space is not an issue. Oftentimes, the space required for the functional components, i.e. latch, rollers, striker, hinges, etc., is at a premium, and therefore finding enough space for the appropriate location of each of the functional components can present difficulties.